Do Opposites Attract?
by pancakepizza
Summary: School is now starting over again and Kim is looking forward to a drama-free year, and especially not looking forward to any hold-ups, but what happens when the bad boy next door comes and interferes with her plans. They are both total opposites and he is driving her insane. Will they prove that 'Opposites don't attract? Or do they? *PLEASE GIVE IT A CHANCE, BETTER THAN U THINK!*
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST KICK STORY EVER AND ALSO MY FIRST STORY EVER SO PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU THINK ITS GOOD OR NOT, IF NOT I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT IF YOU GAVE SOME TIPS BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO PLEASE YOU GUYS BUT YOU KNOW WHAT THEY SAY, 'YOU CANT PLEASE EVERYONE' BUT I WOULD DO ANYTHING TO PLEASE YOU SO YES PLEASE TELL ME EEPP! I'M SO ****EXCITED**

* * *

Although today was last day of summer, it felt like the last day of my life. Sure, i got good grades, i had supportive friends, and i was a good ass-kicker but the truth is i don't really want to be the drama-factor this year. Name calling, being bullied and called ugly, all that was last year and i really hope that this year all that would go there was still one thing holding me back from getting that and her name rhymed with drama, Donna. Donna and I were friends for the longest in 3rd grade throughout 6th grade but ever since then she had turned into a total attention whore. She wanted everyone to drool over her, and she thought that it wasn't working quite yet so she gave me a makeover. Soon that makeover led to ME getting the attention, and trust me i didn't like it. But of course Donna being her judgmental self she thought that i was doing it on purpose and then she just dropped like a penny. Soon later ...here i am now, the most "unattractive" girl in school. But whenever guys call me that i kinda chuckle since i had them all drooling over me in 3rd-6th grade. But other then that i really stopped caring about what people thought about me, and all of that really started once i had my heart broken. I mean, wow, it was pretty stupid how i let all that stuff break me down, and i guess over the summer i kinda got a boost of confidence, or maybe a BIG boost of confidence in my best-friends Grace's terms. "Kim!" I heard a voice call form downstairs i was soon greeted by my mom smiling and looking out of the window. " Mom stop, before the neighbors call the police and say you were staring at them again" i said. Rolling my eyes and grabbing one of the apples off of the center piece that we had on the table. I munched on the apple, not minding mom still standing there. "Ehem!" She said at me. I stopped munching on the apple " Great, now I'll be the one calling the police" I said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes and began talking again " The Vancans moved 3 months ago" She said to me. I thought for a moment then realized they had moved, "Oh" I said taking a bite of my apple again "Anyway you haven't asked me why i called you down here yet!" She exclaimed a smile growing on her face. I rolled my eyes playfully "Why?" I said, taking another bite of my apple. " We have new neighbors!" She exclaimed. "OMG maybe they have a daughter my age that i can play barbies with!" I said sarcastically smiling at the way my mom soon got annoyed. "No" She started talking again "But i'm pretty sure they have a son your age" She said, raising her eyebrow, in a lovey-dovey way. I don't know why she thought i was so enthusiastic about boys, because i really wasn't . " Oh great" I said still in a sarcastic tone. She rolled her eyes playfully and handed me some home-made blueberry muffins. I licked my lips. "For me!?" I said, hopefully. " No, there for our new neighbors now go deliver them"She demanded. I got up from where i was sitting, and walked out of the door with the basket of muffins in one hand and my apple in the other.  
Once i reached the front door, i rang the doorbell and stood there playing on my iPhone til' i was greeted by a guy with brown hair and, caramel eyes. I stared at him for a while until he started talking. " Hey, I know I'm pretty hot, but i don't have all day" He said in rude voice. And i was knocked out of my stupor "And you just had to open your mouth" I said in a disappointed sarcastic voice. Funny how the cute ones, could be so rude. I rolled my eyes at him." And your blonde" He said blankly. " I could come up with tons of comebacks" He quickly added in addition to what he had just said. I rolled my eyes at the comment and ignored it." Here". I said handing him the basket of muffins. I gave him one last glance, and just as i was about to walk off the porch he grabbed my arm. " Thanks babe, See-ya at school" He said, winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him " Not looking forward to it" I said, disgusted by his smirk he had on his face, and then i walked off the porch heading towards my house.

Great, it was bad enough i live by him, but now i'm going to school with him "OH AND HEY!" I heard him shout from behind i rolled my eyes then turned around. " WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?"He asked me. I looked at him and smirked _"I'm Blonde"_ I said mocking his words. _"I can't remember_ it" I said still mocking him. I walked off smiling in the distance.  
"I'm blonde" I chuckled to myself. Paybacks a total pain in the ass...

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW HOPE YOU LIKE IT! UGH I'M SO FRUSTRATED I WANTED TO MAKE THIS PERFECT BUT I'LL BE HONEST I DO NOT THINK IT CERTAINLY MY BEST WORK BUT I PROMISE YOU THE FUTURE CHAPTERS WOULD BE SO MUCH BETTER!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS HERE'S THE 2ND CHAPTER, AND I'M GOING TO BE TRYING TO UPDATE EVERYDAY OR MAYBE EVEN TWICE A DAY IF I CAN BECAUSE I KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO WAIT SO LONG FOR A UPDATE SO YES I WILL TRY MY BEST TO UPDATE DAILY BUT YES HERE'S THE 2ND CHAPTER I DON'T KNOW IF ITS GOOD OR NOT, I JUST HOPE IT'S ENOUGH TO SATISFY YOU IF NOT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT I CAN DO TO MAKE IT BETTER AND I LOVED READING YOUR REVIEWS THANKS SO MUCH I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE FIRST CHAPTER. OH AND I KNOW IT WAS REALLY SHORT BUT I THINK THE FIRST COUPLE OF CHAPTERS MAY BE A KINDA SHORT BECAUSE IF I WRITE TOO MUCH I GUESS THAT I WOULD REALLY NOT KNOW WHAT TO DO NEXT SO I KEEP THEM SHORT, OH AND I TRY TO PUT SOME KIM AND JACK MOMENTS IN EVERY CHAPTER BUT THEN AGAIN I DON'T WANT THEM TO GET TOGETHER SO FAST, I KINDA HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS IN STORIES AND IT MAKES ME WANT TO STOP READING SO YEAH. HOPE YOU ENJOY **

"Honey, for the 100th time , please wake up!" My mom exclaimed, as she continued shaking me. I groaned,"Please mom i really don't want to go to school!" I whined. She rolled her eyes and gave me a serious face, "Do you really think I would not let my daughter, go to the first day of school?" She asked raising her eyebrow. I looked at her blankly. "Maybe?" I said hoping she would reconsider but instead she stared right at me for a long time, like i was crazy. "Get up" She demanded. I was too weak to even protest so i got up quickly.  
I changed into my white tank top, and a baby blue see-through top with white shorts and light blue flip flops. I did my makeup, and grabbed my bag and phone and headed towards the front door. " Where ya' going' you haven't have breakfast yet" Mom said before i could take a step out door, " I cant, mom it's 7:45, gotta go!" I said quickly rushing out of the door

When I entered the school, nothing was different Same people, maybe some new faces and then all these different types of social groups. "Wow" I thought to myself, i looked around and headed towards my locker where my best-friend Grace, was standing."Hey!" She exclaimed, with a smile on her face. I returned her smile and opened my locker to set all my books in them. "Excited about school?" She asked me. I looked at her and sighed, "Nope" I said popping 'p'.She smiled again and patted my back. " I'm pretty sure it's going to be fine" She comforted me. I looked at her and raised and eyebrow. "Really" I said pointing my eyes towards behind her, looking out to Donna. She was once again already trying to drawl drool towards her. "Ew" Grace said, with disgusted look on her face. "Anyways,see any hot newbies?" She asked, me giving me the same look my mom gave me when she was talking about the jerk face next door- Speaking of him i wondered where he was. " Nah, I'm not into any boyfriend drama this year, besides it'd be a shocker if i even had some ask me out this year" I said in a doubtful careless tone. "Kim, Your Beautiful Grace said making her eyes pop out of her head. I chuckled, at her. "Your beautiful too, so stop trying to hook me up with someone, and try yourself"I said. She gave me a slanted smile and rolled her eyes playfully "Ok" She said. I was looking around the hall when i suddenly felt a sense of cold air on my neck. "Hey" I heard someone whisper in my ear, in a horribly flirtatious way. I quickly turned around to be touching noses with, non other than-wait did i even know HIS name? " Uhh" I hesitated looking to his eyes. frozen. I broke the eye contact by looking down to my feet."Can you please stay out of my way" He snarled. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Me, stay out of your way" I laughed. " Your the one breathing on my neck, Jerk face" I said taking a step back from him, letting out a chuckle. He just stood there confused, but then let it go. "So what's your name agian?" He asked, acting like everything was cool now. I looked at him in disbelief " That's for me to know and you to wonder" I replied walking away leaving him standing there, in the middle of the hall.

"Great, just great"I thought to myself. Me and Grace did not have the same schedule we only had 2 class periods together and i was really angry, we didn't have are first class period together. Mine 1st period was Science with Ms. Yaming I took a seat at the lab table in the 3rd row. Once everyone was seated, (which no-one sat next to me because again i'm the must "unattractive" person in school) The teacher decided to take attendance You would think everyone would be here since its the first day of school."Kaley","Here",Brittney","Here" continued taking attendance "Jack" The whole class was silent. What kind of person would miss the first period of the day. The door to the class room opened quickly and slammed,Oh,My,God. When he entered the room my blood started to boil,and the fact that i was the only free chair i threw my hands on my head and took a deep breath. "Calm, Kim" I repeated to myself as took a seat next to me, and winked. " Did you just wink at me?" I asked making a disgusted face. "Nope" He said popping 'P'. " I'm pretty sure you did" I said started to bite my bottom lip. " So, now that you know my name. How 'bout yours?" He asked raising an eyebrow in consideration." Uh no thanks" I said. "Kim" called out to the class. Great, now he's going to know my name. I tried looking at her to tell her it was me but due to the other 23 eyes starting at her i guess she wouldn't quite no which one was me. I sighed and raised my hand. "here" Making my teeth go over my bottom lip. Jack smirked at me. "Hey,Kimmy" He said emphazing 'Kimmy'. I rolled my eyes, and looked towards the front of the class where was talking. " Well, since today is the first day of school. I have decided to let you guys get to know your neighbor. The person you are sitting next to will be your partner all year, and these are you permanent seats" She said, like it was nothing. I jumped up from my seat "WHAT!?" I said in unpleasant way. Jack looked up and smirked at me. " Hello, partner" He said winking again I just rolled my eyes and went to talk to Ms. Yamming " I cant be partners with him, he's..._HIM_" i said. looked at me in surprise "Stop, being so rude Kim" She said. Looking in Jack's direction.

_ Great i have to "Get to know him..._

**OH AND I ALSO WANTED TO SAY THANKS AGAIN, AND I MIGHT UPDATE AGIAN TODAY OR MAYBE LATER ON BECAUSE I HAVE TONS OF IDEAS, SORRY FOR ANY ERRORS I DIDN'T REALLY PROOF READ OVER THIS... I JUST FIXED SPELLING ERRORS... PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here's the 3rd chapter it's longer so yay! I hope you like this one too. I really love reading your reviews because it makes me want to write more and yes thank you for all the reviews i got**

**_Disclaimer:I do not own Kickin' it_**

**_Kim P.O.V _**

I headed towards my seat to sit back down, and i just looked at him and scrunched my nose. "Soooo... What's your favorite color" He asked me. I looked at him and tilted my head to side. " You're actually interested in getting to know me" I said raising an eyebrow at him. " Totally" He said in a sarcastic tone. "Well, My favorite colors blue. How about you?" I asked. He smiled. " You like to rhyme?". He asked. I gave him a slanted smile " I do poetry" I said. " Cool, NOT." He said chuckling. I looked at him again and sighed. " I've come to realize you're really enthusiastic about yourself so, tell me about you." I said. " I live with my dad" he said. " Cool, i live with my mom"I replied back " Are your parents divorced or something?" I asked him. He smiled a little. "Nope" He said. " Is she..." I started to hesitate, at what i was about to say. He stopped me. " She's out getting groceries" He said smiling. I rolled my eyes playfully. " Really, you had me thinking she was dead" I said. " Well, nope she's not" He said spinning in his chair. I smiled a little. "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me not even caring about what he had just asked me. I looked at him confused." Do you realize what you just asked me?" I said raising eyebrow he looked up at me blankly. "Uh, yeah i do, What is it against the rules to ask someone if you their-" He stopped then looked at me and slanted a smile. " You think I'm into you?" He asked still a smirk on his face. "What?No?" I asked raising the pitch in voice. I'm now really embarrassed. "Good because I'm not" he said dryly. I would feel a little hurt, but then again it was him the one i'm talking to so i wouldn't really care. " That's fine by me" I said. " So, did you get invited to, my party?" He asked. " Uh considering its your party i think you would know that i didn't" I replied mocking him. " Oh,oops" He said starting to text on his phone. I rolled my eyes. "Are you serious?" I asked him. " oh, you want an invitation?" He questioned, but didn't give me the time to reply. " You can come" He said. " I'd rather-" He cut me off. "Just come, i told my dad i would invite the neighbors, he thinks it's a 'welcome back to school party'" He said putting quotation marks with his fingers around "Welcome back to school". I looked at him confused " Is your dad going to be there?" I asked. He smirked "Nope, he just trust me for some odd strange reason".He said. I looked at him in disbelief. " Wow, how rude can you get?".

* * *

After school i headed back home, and went to room and started texting Grace.

_'So were you invited to Jack's party?' -Grace_  
_'Yup but im so not going' -Kim_  
_'Why he's cute'-Grace_  
_'Not in my opinion' -Kim_  
_'Ugh, do we always have to talk about boys' -Kim_  
_'No, we're talking about a party'-grace_  
_'Thrown By a boy,who BTW lives next door to me'-Kim_  
_'OMG YOU'RE SO LUCKY!'-Grace_  
_'What!? bye Grace, are you coming over or not' -Kim_  
_'Ugh, fine yeah i am, cya at 10'-Grace_  
I stopped texting grace and went downstairs, to go get the mail. I put on my slippers and headed outside, towards the mailbox. "Not for me, Not for me, Not our mail,Mine!" I said to myself as I looked through the mail. I opened the letter and it was from my dad.

_Dear Kim,_  
_I know you wanted to see me this weekend but sadly, I can't come. I have some big things going on. Which i wanted to tell you about. You see, me and Krystal just found out we're having a baby, and yes we've known this for a while now but we just didn't know what to say, so we decided to say it later, and i guess now is later. Since we are having a baby in a few months we decided we are getting married before our baby is born. You and your mother are invited to the wedding. It is in LA. I hope you can make it. But it's in a few months so you have enough time hopefully you can come over winter break. But if not, I still hope you have a wonderful school year._  
_Love, Dad_  
I sighed. Wow, things have happened so fast. I am really happy for dad and Krystal. Krystal is my dads well- now fiancé. She is a red-head, and is from Cuba. She;s very pretty and she has a wonderful personality. She works as a I'm pretty sure they'll have a really healthy baby, but most of all i'm really happy for them.

I walked into the house and sat on the couch and started watching Finding Nemo for like 100th time. I almost cried in the end. 'DING DONG' the doorbell rang and opened it to be greeted by Grace. " Hey girl!" She said. A smile escaped from my lips and i laughed. " So I've thought about what I'm wearing to the party and i brought some dresses over. I can wear this pin- " I stopped her. " When did i say i was going to this party?" I asked her raising an eyebrow. She sighed. " Come he invited you for a reason. " Yeah to probably get in my pants" I said sarcastically. Grace let out a little chuckle. " Your so you" She said still smiling. Then decided to sit down on the couch. " So what's new?".She asked Taking a handful of the popcorn i had made. " My dad's having a baby and on top of that he's getting married" I said sitting down next her. "Wow, that must be weird. getting a new baby brother or sister at 16" she said turning her interest towards the TV." Step brother or sister, and I'm fine. I mean they look really cute together and for once my life is not a Cinderella story". I said. " So are you the flower girl or something" She asked staring at the TV. I rolled my eyes. " No" i said laughing a little. Since Grace knew i wasn't the type of person to to throw flowers down and isle. We both continued to watch TV til the door opened and my mom appeared with tons of grocerys in her hand. " It's 6:18 what are you doing in your pajamas" She said i looked at her confused. Then remembered at had all the lights off and all the blinds and I got up to help her with he groceries. " We're going shopping and 6:30" Grace said. Mom looked at me in raised an eyebrow. " In your Pajamas?" She said directing her eyes to my pajamas and i gave her a slanted smile." it's the new style" I said jokingly going upstairs to change into some clothes.

After i was done changing i went downstairs and grabbed my phone and my bag and headed towards the door. " Where are we really going?" I asked her. "To Kaz's" She said. Kaz's was her aunt's restaurant I rushed out the door and headed into her car.

When came to Kaz's we went to the front counter and ordered our usual. " Hey girls" Kaz said. " Hey" we both said smiling. " So how was school" She asked. " Not so great for me" I replied. " What happened?" She asked. Grace soon became curious too. Since, i didn't really tell her about having to 'Get to know' Jack. " I had to get to know the idiot that lives next door to me" I said. Kaz smiled. " When i was your age, boys who i called idiots actually turned out liking me"She said smiling.I looked at her and pretended to throw up. " Well not this one, It's 2013, not 1945" I replied making Kaz and Grace laugh. It was hard not to notice Kaz's smile fade when the bell of the rang and new customers entered. " Whats wrong Aunt Kaz?" Grace asked looking in Kaz's direction. " My favorite costumers of the day" She said in a sarcastic tone. I looked back and there were 3 guys sitting at the table taking their order. Wait? I think i knew those guys.I looked again and noticed the 3 guys from school. Eddie, Jerry and finally, the worst of them all Jack." Well looks, like I'm not the only one who hates jack now, am i?" I asked looking directly at Grace. " OK maybe he is a jerk but he's so cute!" She said. Me and Kaz stared at how Kaz could be more understanding then my best-friend. I looked again at the table and noticed once they got their order they started junking up the table, I know i'm not the best lip reader but i'm pretty sure they were doing it on purpose. " You don't deserve this" Grace said walking over to the table. I followed behind her. " Did our looks catch your eyes, ladies?" Jerry asked. I looked at him and gave a fake smile " No but you ugly face did" I snarled. He looked at me and smiled. " Oh this ones a diva, i like it." he said winking. I could feel myself about to barf. " I'm pretty sure they're just over here to clean or table right?" Jack asked in a sarcastic tone. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow " No but you are" I ordered. He looked at me and smirked " You wish" He said getting up to leave but i put my hand on his chest. Do NOT look into his eyes, do NOT look into his eyes. I gulped and hesitated. "Clean it up" I looked at me a smiled. " No thanks mom, i have better things to do" He said." And you don't think Kaz does?, she works extra hard here and you just come in here and mess up, i suggest you clean this up or else" I shouted, catching everyone's eyes. "Or else what? Your gonna beat me up, Pshh"He chuckled, which made me even more angry, so i just blew my top. I took my hand and just as i was about to slap him, he grabbed my arm. Who knew he had such fast reflexes. I looked at him and then looked at my hand, which he was still holding. I decided to couch to let him know he was holding my hand. Once he let it go, i saw his cheeks turn a little red as he examined my face. " You gonna clean that up" I asked. He got back into his cocky place and smirked " Sure, if you say please" He said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. " Please?" I said. " Nope" He said popping the 'p'. " What?" I asked confused he smirked again but this time he had an idea in mind. " I'll clean it up, if you come to my party" He said I sighed. "Fine I'll come, and I'll stay for 30 minutes, then that's it I'm leaving" I ordered he Smirked again then started cleaning the table.  
_Great now I'm going to his party..._

**Hope you like it, please review oh and next chapter may even be uploaded today ;) later in the day like around 5 eastern or maybe even sooner but i don't want to get your hopes up too high please review**

**-pancakepizza**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys this is chapter 4, it may have a couple of spelling or grammar errors, or might skip words sorry but I'm really tired and i really don't have the time to proof read, I hope it makes sense and if it doesn't I promise I'll upload probably do chap 5 and 6 tomorrow if i can because i have testing tomorrow**

**Disclaimer****: I do NOT own Kickin' it**

I got up this Saturday morning with an upside down smile on my face. I could have so many things to not be happy about. But main thing that was holding me back was I, Kim Crawford am going to, 'the' Jack Brewer's party. Wow, what a joke. The only reason he wanted me there is so that, he actually throw the party, since his dad for some unknown reason thinks his son is "trust worthy". Speaking of the party it was today at 7:00 and Grace was coming over at 3:00 to get ready. " i I ally don't want to go" I whined on the phone to Grace. I could feel her roll her eyes through the phone, just by the annoyed tone in her voice. "Kim, you have to go" She demanded. Before i could say anything, or even protest i heard the phone click. I groaned. Why me, why me. i decided to listen to music on Ipod,  
"When you Ready Come and Get it, na na na na na na na na"  
I continued to sing, til heard someone laughing, from outside my window. I turned around looking in the direction i heard the snickers from, " Bravo, Bravo" Jack said, clapping his and laughing hysterically. I rolled my eyes at him and put a fake smile on my face. " Thanks it's a natural-born talent" I said. " Now, can you mind your own business" I said in an annoyed voice. " No seriously i find it really attractive, to sing Selena Gomez, in your pajamas, I thin its a little cute" He said smiling at me. I can't believe what he just said and i knew if i noted him on it he would probably just say something really stupid. "Thanks and i find people who stare out their window, looking at their neighbor sing in his/her pajamas, really attractive" I said mocking him. He let out a chuckle then smirked. " I'm glad you find me attractive" He said. " Who doesn't?" I replied. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Really?" He asked. I look at him and rolled my eyes. " Nope" I said popping 'p'. He stopped smirking and stiffened up. "Wow taking a play out of my handbook, huh?" I laughed. How cocky could he even get. "So, since your coming to my party. You'll have to come really early since my dad's all you know, you have to come, oh and once he sees you and leave your off the hook" He said clicking his tong 2 times and winking. " What's up with you flirting with me" I said directing towards what he just said to me. Before he opened his mouth he got into the tree and hopped right into my room. " Dude, get out" I said. He didn't even bother listening and just plopped down on my bed. fixing the pillows to his own comfort. " My moms going to ill me if she finds out you're in my room" I whispered. He rolled his eyes and picked up my phone. " Grace, Grace, Grace, Grace, AHA! Kaleb" I looked at him confused. " Uh, whats your problem?" I questioned him. "Nothing just checking your recent text messages, who's this Kaleb guy, why do you have so many unread text from him" He asked. I bit my lip, not wanting to say, but i just decided to get over with it. " he's my ex" I said. " Oh makes sense" He said scrolling through all of his text. " Sounds like a big liar" He said reading Kalebs 'I love you' speech. "I agree, he cheated on me" I felt the hair on my neck stick up in mid-air. " His lost" Jack said. "What?" I asked " Nothing I'm just saying he lost his phone, see read here it says 'Sorry I lost my phone in the couch'" I laughed at how Jack was so unaware of how the things he says makes me think of it in the other way. "So watcha' wearing?" he asked. Getting of the bed heading towards my closet. I jumped and got in front of him. Great now we are face to face again. I looked up at him and gulped then before i could say anything, I TRIPPED. Just as i was about to reach the ground i felt a pair of strong hands wrap around me. I looked into his eyes and sighed in relief. But then i lost interest in the fall and I was all focused on him and his eyes. I blinked and then i noticed when i opened my eyes he was leaning in, closer,closer,closer "ARE ABOUT TO KISS ME?!" I yelled and then he dropped me. I quickly got up and looked at him. " WERE YOU ABOUT TO-" " no, NO,no" He said raising his pitch on every 'no'. I raised an eyebrow at him and i gave him a 'i don't believe you' look with a smile. " I wasn't" He said i laughed. " Good, because i hope you didn't thin that i would kiss you back. "Oh, whatever" He said, starting to shy and scratching the back of his neck. "That's attractive, now" I said to him. "What?" He asked. " You stopped being a cocky bastard and got nervous, if you want me to think you attractive, i suggest you do that more". I said smiling. He put a confused look on his face "What?" He said. "Be Jack Brewer, not 'The' Jack Brewer" I said still smiling. " Whatever i gotta go get ready for this party, see-ya later Blondie" He said trying to act like he was all cool now. " Not looking forward to it" I said smiling and remember i said that the first i met Jack. He stopped before going back out window. " Oh and" He paused and got closer " You'll know it when I'm about to kiss you" He said winking I smiled. "Yeah sure" I said being sarcastic.  
-AFTER DRESS SHOPPING W/ GRACE-  
"Ok let's try on our dresses!" Grace exclaimed as she put the bags on my dresser. " No thanks, I think I'll go with some jeans and a Plain T" I said trying to convince her. But i didn't. "No, you're wearing a dress. We need to make a good first impression" She said. " For who?" I asked raising and eyebrow "the Guys, Duh. I know you can't remember things without getting reminded but common' who else are we trying to impress, Jack's dad?" She asked. Which reminded me i was supposed to arrive early. " Okay, fine i said" Putting on a purple strapless floral dress." Perfect-o" She said putting her on a red mini dress." Now lets put on make-up and curl our hair!" She exclaimed. I rolled my eyes playfully and once we were done we looked in the mirror. I'm not going to lie, Grace had done a really good job dressing herself, and even me. "Now time to party"  
-ENTERING JACK'S PARTY-  
I looked around and noticed no-one was really there yet. because it started at 7:00 and me and Grace arrived at 6:30, I looked around and then i spotted jack and his dad. So i decided to walk over to them. "Hey " I said smiling. He looked at me and smiled " You and your friend look beautiful" He said smiling I laughed. "Thanks" Me and Grace both said. "Well i guess now that i see Jack wasn't lieing when he said he invited you, i will be going now" He said leaving the house.  
After a few 12 minutes almost everyone was here, i spotted Donna, Jerry, Eddie and even Milton. I was surprised to find out that Milton and Jack were childhood friends, since Milton is so smart and such a gentleman. " Having a good time" Jack came over and put his arm on Grace's shoulders. "Now I am" She said getting all girly over Jack. I rolled my eyes. I can't believe how fast she fell for that. " Well, I'm not" I yawned. " Well of course you're not you haven't had any fun, you haven't tried this incredible punch" He said handing me of the and i quote "punch". I looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "If you even try giving my that 'punch' I'll return it back to you" I said. He laughed. I rolled my eyes, " I need to pee" I said. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "So?" He asked. I need you to show me where the bathroom is" I said. He smirked. " You sure that's really what you want?" He asked, smirking the dirty joke he had just made. " I'm positive" I said, as he guided me upstairs where i saw, people making out and people having sex in his guest room. "That is really weird" I said. " Uh, i know here's an available bathroom" He said, And stood there waiting for a reply. I coughed. " Uh, get out..." i said directing my eyes to the door. "Oh yeah! Forgot" He said "Really..." I said closing the door, and locking it.

The rest of the party i kinda just sat around,and watched Grace have a great time. When she was all partied out she came over to me " I really think we should go" She said. I looked relived. "Thank god, but why?" I asked. "My dance partners a little drunk "she said. "Who's your dan-" I turned around to see Grace's dance partner and then i noticed he was drun and-so was my neighbor.  
_ This is going to be a long night..._

**The song she was singing was Come & Get it by Selena Gomez. I was listening to it for a while in the beginning so i just decided to include it sense it was kinda my motivation to stay awake while writing this,not that i thought the story was boring just because i already wrote like 3 chapters today, like i don't even know. Bye please review, i love reading them.**

**-pancakepizza**

**(Next chapter tomorrow)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update, I left my laptop at my friend's house so i wasn't able to put this chapter up, This one is not that great, but yeah**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I blinked twice trying, to make sure my eyes weren't fooling me. But when i opened them, the image was clear." I can't leave him like this" I said. Grace looked confused. " I thought you hated him" She said, raising an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes " I don't hate him enough, to leave him drunk, at his own party" I said. I looked back into the crowd and hurried over to jack grabbing him by hoodie. "Woah, chillax" he said slurring his words as i pulled him into the hallway, where no-one was at, while Grace was telling everyone to go home. Once Grace was done i took, Jack up to what seemed to be his room. Since it had posters of girls, half-naked on the wall. "Wow" I thought to myself. I wouldn't be able to sleep if i had theese in my room. When he noticed me look at the things on the wall he let out a small laugh, "Paradise right?" He asked. I hope he's kidding. " More like Horrodise" I said, rolling my eyes at how he called it 'paradise'. "Well, you should probably, go to sleep" I insisted. He rolled his eyes. "Once again mom, telling me what to do" He pointed out. I gave a half-smile, and threw a pillow at him. "Sleep well" I said, about to walk out of the door until i heard him call my name "Kim" He called. I turned around directing my eyes towards him. "Can i get a good nights kiss?" He jokingly asked. I laughed "Nope".  
**(NEXT DAY)**

I woke up extra early in a nice mood. I went downstairs to kitchen and me a bowl of Cheerios. "You seem very excited today" Mom addressed. I smiled. " I know" I said smiling. She chuckled a bit. "What are you so happy about?" she asked. I looked at her shocked. Had she forgotten? "Today's the day, Suzie was born" I said. Mom eyes dropped, when she heard the name Suzie. Suzie was my late sister. She had died, on this day, September ,18,2000. I frowned a little at my mom's reaction. " You know, this doesn't always have to be sad" I advised. She looked at me and fixed her frown. ' I know, it's just, we only had a couple of minutes to see each other." She choked. I got up and hugged her." It's ok, me and Grace are visiting her grave today, Want to come with? " I asked. Mom smiled. "Of course, I'll buy the prettiest flowers ever" She said. I smiled and continued eating my cereal, and mom went upstairs to take a shower, and so did I.

Once I was done changing, i went to go watch some cartoons on the TV, until the doorbell rang. "Mom, someones at the door" I yelled upstairs, but she didn't hear me. Ugh, i really need to stop being lazy. I got up and opened the door and to my surprise Jack was standing right there with my sweater in his hands. "Uh, you left this...AT...My house the other day" He said which made this situation even more awkward, he handed me the sweater. I was expecting him to go, but he just stood there, rocking back and forth on his toes, whistling. "Um, do you want to come in?" I asked, trying to avoid any of the awkwardness. "Sure, i thought you'd never ask" He said stepping into walked downstairs and paused when she saw Jack. " Oh hunny, you brought your boyfriend over?" She asked raising and eyebrow putting on her 'somebody's in love" look on her face. I could feel my face turn a little pink " Uh,no this umm,my uh, our uh" " neighbor" Jack finished for me shaking my moms hand. " Well aren't you and cup full of handsome" She said. "Couger Alert" I mumbled, loud enough so my could hear. Jack laughed, at the tension between me and my mom."Kim, you should go show jack around the house" Mom insisted. "Nah, i rather-" Mom interrupted me. "Go" She said. I rolled my eyes to back of my head. "Well Lets Go" I said in an annoyed voie.

**(AFTER ****SHOWING JACK AROUND THE HOUSE)**

I plopped myself down on my bed. " I'm exhausted" I said, Jack smirked then walked over and sat down on the bed. " Well..." He said raising an eyebrow. I looked at him confused. "What?" I asked. " You haven't told me about all this stuff" He said, addressing to the things in my room. " because obviously, I don't want to" I scoffed. He smirked. " Well, I guess, I'll give myself my tour" He said. I looked at him carelessly. " Go ahead" I said, relaxing back in my bed. "That's hot" I heard someone say, i looked up to find Jack looking in my drawer at my Bras. "What are you doing"said, rushing over and grabbing the bra and stuffing it back into my dresser. "You know, just looking around" He mocked me. I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right" I said, trying to organize everything he had touched." You're so messy" I said, closing my drawer. He let out a half smile." Oh i need a favor" He added. I looked up at him. " What?" I asked. " I need a 'study buddy' for Ms.O'Riely's Class, so i guess we can-" I cut him off. "No thanks" I said. He rolled his eyes and continued talking. "Please?" He said. I laughed and shook my head. "No means, no and-" "I'll come over at 5:00 pm, tomorrow after school." He demanded,leaving me and the middle of the .  
Did i even say he could come?...

**BY THE WAY I WILL DO JACK'S P.O.V IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	6. Chapter 6

**OK well here's the i think 6th chapter, and yes i know i said i would have Jack's P.O.V in this chapter and i do, but just not in the beginning, but hope you like this one ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KICKIN' IT**

**KIM'S P.O.V**

My jaw dropped as Jack walked out. Funny how, he always caved me into doing something i didn't want to do. I stood there confused until my phone started to ring, i picked it up,and Grace greeted me "Hey, ready to go get some flowers?" She asked. "Yup" I said, grabbing my sweater and going downstairs.

**At the Flower Shop**

As me grace looked around, I came across a really pretty bouquet of flowers. "Ge-or-gius" She said, spacing her words. I laughed and looked around to see if i could find anymore flowers, when i bumped into someone. " Hey,Kimmy" The voice said. I looked up to see the most disgusting face ever. "Kaleb?!" I shouted. He rolled his at my reaction. "Well,Duh" He said. I looked up at him and fixed my face from confused to angry. " i thought you moved? To Washington..." I said emphasizing 'Washington'. He put a smirk on his face and laughed. "I came back,for you" He said in sarcastic tone, which made me even more angry. " You wish" I replied, applying a disgusted look on my face, and walking away. "What was the hold-up for? Grace asked. I rolled my eyes, thinking back to what Kaleb said. " It was Kaleb, being a bitch" I said, heading towards the door until grace gripped onto my arm. "Kaleb's here?" She asked, her face looked twisted. I rolled my eyes "Yes, why do you even care" I asked.**( I suggest a sad song it's easier to feel the mood because i guess because i was listening to Don't Forget by Demi Lovato, when i was writing this part)** Her face tighten and she stiffened up. "is there something i should know?" I asked, in a suspicious tone. She started to get really nervous, and i could tell by the way she was now, playing with her hair. " Ok, promise you wont get and when i tell you?" She begged. I rolled my eyes "Depends" I said. "Well Um," She hesitated. What is she so nervous about? I mean I'm her best friend. I mean unless- My thoughts were cut off when Grace started to talk " Me and Kaleb, kinda kissed...After you guys broke up" She choked. I looked at her and my eyes started to drop, there was no forgiveness in my eyes when she said, all i could see was darkness. "You-You what" I hesitated. She sighed, and came to hug me. I backed away "Ge- Get away" I stammered backing away, dropping the flowers on the floor. How could she do this? Behind my back, and she have must have been holding this back for a while, I mean summer was a while ago, and we broke up at like the beginning up the summer. What is wrong with her?! I told her all my secrets, I even told her all these things that my mom wouldn't even know! I mean, i have never told a lie to her. Why did she do this? What did i ever do to her? I could feel tears start to roll down my cheeks as i walked, onto the sidewalks, going home. As i continued walking i stopped and picked flowers, off the grass and walked to the church. I went to Suzie's grave and placed the flowers there. "I love you sis" I whispered walking away. Still crying. I felt this tears drip of my chin to the ground.

As continued walking home, i felt a drop of water on my head. "Oh great" i thought. Putting my hood on, this going to be a long night. I watched the cars go by, i think i even saw my old science teacher, . I continued walking until i heard someones footsteps behind me. I pulled down on my hood a little so i wasn't that easy to recognize, since i was crying. I looked up to see the person, and to my surprise it was actually Jack. "Kim?" He asked. I tried to ignore him but her pulled the hood down. "Are you" He hesitated. " Crying?" He said looking confused. ''What never seen a girl cry before?" I snapped. He looked at me and half smiled. " Just never, seen 'The' Kim Crawford cry" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Stealing my words now, punk?" I asked trying to play it off. bUt he could tell i was holding back, and turned me to face him, with a fair distance. "What?" I asked. " You're not okay" He said. I hated it when people asked me if i was okay, it just makes my cry even more. " I'm fine, Okay, leave me alone" I replied. Making him even more curious. "What happened?" He asked. All the sudden i felt as if i was a balloon letting all of my air out " Ok fine, my best friend and my ex-boyfriend hooked up without telling me, and the worst part is this happened EXACTLY right after we broke up and that was this summer, and on top of that i told her everything, oh and i'm not lying when i say everything i mean everything, she knows basically my whole life story" I said, speaking really fast, but at a speed he could still hear me clearly."Wow, that sucks" He said. I rolled my eyes, and forced a chuckle " Like you would care" I doubtfully stated. He looked down at me, considering the fact he's taller than me. "What? you think i never had my heart-broken" He asked. I quickly gave him a 'you must be kidding me' look. " Ok, maybe not" He said. "Seriously?"I asked, shocked.

**Jacks P.O.V**

"Nope" I said, looking directly into Kim's eyes. " You may be a self-fish, over-confident jerk face, but i'm pretty sure you've got your heart broken before" She said. I looked at her and half smiled. "You wish" I said mocking her. " I guess, i'm not the type of guy to take a relationship anywhere". I said. Thinking back to when i was younger, i mean i did have this crush on a girl named Samantha in 7th grade but, as far as i know she moved. A really long time ago. "So you're telling me, you never had a REAL , kiss with feeling?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I looked at her shrugged my shoulders. " I mean, sure I've kissed many girls, but I've never had really, a real kiss" I said, carelessly. " How about you" I asked. "Well, it felt real, but when i opened my eyes, i realized it was only a dream" She said,in a disappointed voice. I turned to her, and sighed " What if, it didn't haft to be a dream?" I asked. She looked confused, and sighed. " Listen Jack i don't have time for this" She said continuing to walk. i caught up to her. " Well anyways, i really enjoyed this walk" I said. She looked confused for a while until she realized we were in front of her house, on the porch. " Well i guess I'll see you tomorrow" I said about to walk away until she pulled me into a hug. I was confused for a short couple of seconds, but then i hugged her back in awkward way. I noticed her hair smelled like roses and continued hugging her until she let go. " Thanks Jack" She said smiling. I gave a half-smile. " Well uh, see you tomorrow you know, for our uh, study hang out" I said, trying to make the situation less awkward but it seemed not to work. " Yeah, about that... What exactly do you need to study for? I don't remember Ms. O'Riely giving out any homework" Kim stated looking a bit confused. " Oh yeah, I got in trouble, so she signed me up for this play thing, and i need to practice this script. No biggie" I said. " Oh, ok" She said returning the smile back on her face. " See you tomorrow, at my place, at 8?" I asked she nodded closing the door. I walked home, and settle inside. Wait do i even know what this play is about?

**Kim's P.O.V**

I arrived at school, and went over to my locker quickly grabbing the things i needed for the day, since i really didn't want to see Grace's face. " Kim!" I heard a voice call from behind me. I didn't even turn around to look because i knew it was Grace. " Kim, we really need to talk" Grace begged. I just rolled my eyes and kept moving. " Get away from me!" I whisper shouted at her as i made my way through the halls. " Look i told you myself, i want no drama this year, so just stop" I said still walking quickly. "Kim I-" I cut her off. "Look i gotta get to class" I said walking off leaving her in the middle of the hallway. Than god, i only had 2 classes with her. I sat down in my seat, and didn't even complain i was sitting by Jack, to the teacher. I was too upset. I didn't even talk to Jack at all. Which he didn't mind anyway, since he was talking to his wanna-be bad boy friends.

The day went by fast so far, until i reached English class, which is one of he classes i have with Grace. I was not going to sit by Grace so i sat in the back, with Brittney. " What's up with you and Grace?" Brittney asked. I rolled my eyes. Why did everyone want to know what is wrong with me. " Nothing. we're just not talking" I said annoyed. Brittney raised an eyebrow. " Come on, you and Grace are like BFFWOE" She said. I rolled my eyes. "What's that?" Brittney looked annoyed. " Best friends forever without exception" She said. "Whatever" I snapped. "What do you think you're doing?" I looked up to be staring directly at Donna. "Hi..." I said. " Move" Donna hissed. I rolled my eyes and ignored what she said. " I said move bitch" Donna shouted. " Hey, calm your tits, if they're even real" I heard someone say. I looked up to see Jack. I made a 'what are you doing' look on my face. Then he winked at me. " Oh look what we have here, Jack and Kim are dating" Donna announced. Making me and Jack's eyes pop out of are eye sockets. "What?!" I yelled. Donna smirked. " Don't try to lie, You know" She said. I looked at her confused " We are not-" I was interrupted by the teacher. "Quite now" She said. I rolled my eyes and continued working on my paper.  
Worst day ever...


	7. Chapter 7

**Starting tomorrow i will start making longer chapters, and i will have to focus on things other than some of the things that happen in this chapter because i want to have the whole best-friends boy friend's thing kinda fix up. So yeahh next chapter may be more focused on that plus other things**

After School i sat down and stared at my phone. I have no one to talk to. I looked around my room seeing if i could find something to fidget with, but instead i just found myself staring at Jack's window. I knew he probably didn't want to talk to me after what had happen today. But, i really need someone to talk too. I walked downstairs and noticed a note on the table that I must've past when i rushed to my room. I looked at the note and continued to read.  
Dear Kim,  
I am out on a group outing with a couple of old friends. I'm not sure when i will get home but i know it's not today. So i was thinking, i would let you stay over Grace's house. Grace will pick you up at 9:00! Hope you have fun

I paused in shock when i got done reading the letter. I re-read it over like 100 times but i still found the same letters, the same words on the same paper. Are you kidding me? You mean i am going to spend a couple of days at Her house? I hurried to my phone and called my mom. One ring..Two ring...3 Ring...4 Ring. She would usually pick up after the 5th ring but to my surprise she didn't. Ugh, where are when i need you? I said to myself plopping down in a chair. Thank god it's only 4:00. Wait don't i have a study session today? I looked at my watch agian and it was 4:05. I guess i should go over to Jack's since, I have to go over Grace's in a few hours

I walked next door, and stepped on the porch. I knew that this was going to be a disaster full of awkwardness. "Yes?" Jack's dad answered the door swinging the door open a smile growing on his face. I gave a half-smile back trying to over power that i had felt angry and confused. My thinking was cut short when i heard some loud and i mean LOUD music playing from upstairs and told Jack to shut off the music and downstairs. I threw the glass window on the door and noticed Jack coming towards the door where his dad was. "What?" he said dryly. I felt bad, that his dad had to put up with his shitty attitude. He was such a great guy, in fact the opposite of Jack. "Ehem" I said interrupting there arguing back and forth. Jack looked down at me, then lowered eyebrows looking confused. "Study Ses-" He cut me off and returned back to his steady face "Oh yeah" He said, throwing his hands in the air " Study thing" ... He said making the conversation more awkward. "Yup" I said popping the 'p'. He gave an awkward smile, and i returned one back, rocking on my heels. "Stilll heree" I said. "Oh, yeah uh...Sorry come in" He said. I stepped in the house and breathed in my surroundings. I looked around the house contemplating me surroundings. Then went upstairs to study with Jack.

"So what subject?" I asked. Jack shrugged and handed me a piece of paper. "Whatever that 'thing' is" He said, carelessly. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes. "You really need to start caring" I said, starting to look on the paper. "Calacticus Veldar#?" I asked reading the title. " Apparently this is a play, smartie" I said sarcastically. He just looked at me still not caring, " Well... Can you help me practice it?" He asked. I smiled a little and sighed " Of course dummy" I said. He got the other script and started to read the first . " If i don't make it out of here, i want you to know something" He said reading the paper. " I...i do too" I said, making the scene seem sad, which it was. Jack continued to read the lines. " I..Janice..I...Love you." He said, putting more emotion into his words. " I love you too Joseph" I said, my voice starting to drop from confident to awkward. I saw jack scratch the back of his neck. I wondered if he saw the next line too. I looked at the line again. I sure have done alot of re-reading today. " Uhh- i think that's enough for today" He stuttered. I agreed nodding my head in response and sat down onto the chair beside me. " So, hows umm.. Your science project going?" I asked trying to make the convo less awkward, but failed. " Good, Milton's my partner actually and i pretty sure we'll get a good grade" He said putting 2 thumbs up. I rolled my eyes and let out a little laugh. " That's all you care about?" I said. He sat down on his bed. I'm pretty sure i knew this place. I looked around annd started to laugh, which seemed to make Jack more curious. "What" He asked. "You collect dolls?" I said laughing, between every space. He rolled his eyes at me "They're not dolls, They are Action Figures, and comon' these are classic" He said directing his towards the 'Action Figures'. " Yeahhhh, right Action Figures" I said putting had quotation marks around "Action Figures" He let out a chuckle and threw a pillow at me. I started busting out laughing and threw one back at him. Which had started a full-on pillow fight. We stopped playing around when my phone started to ring and i hopped up and grabbed my phone "Hello" I said breathlessly, still smiling, and still breathing heavy. I waited for a reply but didn't get one. "Helloooo" I said confused. I hung up and walked over to Jack, who snatched my phone out of my hand. " Give it back" I said pushing him playfully. He took the phone and put it in his pocket. " You're so childish" I said trying to grab the phone from his pocket but he grabbed my hand and held it for a long time. "Ehem" I said making him notice. Why did all of this feel like Déjà vu "Can i pwaese have me phone bwack?" I asked making a adorable baby voice. But he didn't fall for it. "Sure if you kiss me" He said. I rolled my eyes. I rather have you drop my phone into the pacific ocean" I said sticking my tongue out pretending to throw up. He gave a half-smile."OK just a hug" He said. opening his hands out wide. I sighed then wrapped my arms around his neck, letting him hug me. He returned the hug but i could still tell he wasn't expecting it. I felt his breath on my neck, and pulled away. His hands dropping to my waist. We looked into each others eye for a while, until i saw him leaning in. I was trying to control myself but i couldn't. It was like part of my was about to kiss him, and the other half was telling me no. But being my stubborn self i didn't listen. I leaned in too. I felt my heart sink when our lips touched, i felt as if it was just me and Jack, in a dark room. I mean, it felt good and all and i haven't had this feeling in a long while. I continue to kiss him wrapping my arms around his neck, before i pulled away i gave one last kiss. I pulled away and paused, " I..I..i cant believe i just did that" I hesitated.I stood there and shock, and Jack just scratched his neck. " I- I - I'm sorry It's my fault" Jack apologized, I looked up at hi and sighed. " It's fine, It's not like i didn't like i-" I cut myself off, noticing what i was about to say. In fact, Jack's eyes popped right out of his head too. " You liked it?" He asked shocked giving a cocky smile. Before i could answer I stopped and paused "Did you like it?" I asked curiously. He gave a half smile and shrugged his shoulders " Yeah it was OK" I defiantly need to re-read this over

**Hope you like this chapter! :) EEEP! THEY KISSED... O and the worst thing is, it'll be chapter 9 or 10 when they start to talk again**

**#- I don't even know what the hell that is LOL i made it up..**

**P.S- I' SORRY IF I SKIP WORDS OR SOMETHING IS SPELLED WRONG BUT MY LAPTOP WONT STOP LAGGING! GRRR IT MAKES ME SO ANGRY, I JUST GOT THIS THING AND IT'S PISSING ME OFF **


	8. Chapter 8

**kim's p.o.v**

I stood there shocked , doing nothing. What did he just say? It was ok? No it wasn't ok, I'm seriously about to throw up now. "Well Uh" He handed me my phone and apologized again. "No" I said. "It's ok" I grabbed on to my phone quickly going out of his room. I headed downstairs and out the door.

When i reached the sidewalk i took a deep breath." Just a dream, just a dream, Just a-" "Hey Kim!" I heard someone call my name. I looked up to see Grace outside of my house. Was it 9 already? I checked my watch to see, but it only 7:40. "What are you doing here, Grace?" I asked, annoyed in a way. "Well, i just wanted to apologize about what happend, before you come over to my house a for few days" She said. " I'm really sorry i didn't tell you. For now on we'll tell each other everything. I promise" She sounded so sincere when she said that. But i couldn't help but feel sorry, how was i suppose to tell her i kissed jack. I gave a half-smile, and hugged her." I couldn't stay mad at you forever." I smiled, and hoped into car.

On the way to Grace's house we passed by a few places, that we would usually hang out. "So, how was your day?" She asked. I hesitated before speaking, and gave her a simple answer "Good" I said trying to avoid in further questions. "Just, Good?" She asked getting more curious. I let a big huff and rolled my eyes. "yes my day was fine" I angrily said. Grace laughed. "I knew you would eventually put some emotion in that 'good'" She said. Funny how she understood me so well. "Well, school was like hell" I said, trying to give her enough information, to change the subject. "So you and Jack it's official?" She asked. "What?!" I yelled, so loud that car had stopped. I fixed my hair and got back into place. "Sorry, I just thought I saw you coming out from his house, so i just suspected" i cut her off before she could say anymore. "No..Ew...Just Ugh" I mumbled under my breath, loud enough she could hear it too. "Is there something i should know about?" She questioned. I just avoided any eye contact, "NOPE" i said. "Ok well, lets got have fun, enough of the boy talk" She said. I let out a sigh of relief and walked into the house.

**Jack's P.O.V**

"Dude, what's wrong with me?" I asked Jerry. "You kissed her big deal, we all saw it coming" He said playing on his phone. I shook my head and grabbed his phone. " You saw it coming? What i don't even like her" I said scratching the back of my neck. " Well apparently you do if you kissed her" He addressed, making me feel angry. "No i don't, i just did it because, i was nervous" I quickly responded my voice shaking like crazy. " Uh- no." Jerry said. " She's pretty hot, I'd say well done" I looked at him and sighed, how difficult could this boy be. " Just forget about it" He suggested, shrugging his shoulders carelessly . " I can't, you know girls. Once you kiss them they think you're in love with them, i mean i just don't think of her that way" I paced back and forth. " What makes you think she likes _you_?" He asked. My demeanor changed. Wait? What if she only thought of me as a friend? I mean, sure it would not be so awkward but, i would think she;s the type to gush after she kisses, some guy, wait let me refrase that HOT guy(not to sound too cocky). I shook myself out of my thoughts "No way, how could you not like this" I said gesturing to my shrugged, " It's possible, but trust me if you don't want her, I'd gladly take her" He said popping his collar. " Oh yeah, like she would date you" I mocked, causing an offended Jerry to slop down in his chair. " Way to ruin a guys's dream" He whined scarcastically. I let out a chuckle. " Anytime"

- The Next Day -

KIM'S P.O.V

After a night of eating junk food, dancing to our favorite songs, talking about our celebrity crushes, watching an episode of The Vampire Diaries (which we chanted klaroline and delena all night long) and Skinny dipping **(just kidding)** We fell asleep. I woke up and saw Grace still sleeping in her bed. She had two twin beds in her room, the reason is because she and her sister used to share a room, but her sister Bethany moved out a year ago. "Grace wake up" I whispered shaking her. My bones were still weak since i woke up and i couldn't really wake her up so i started tickling her feet. "Wakey Shakey" I heard a voice appear in the room, i looked and spotted Grace's mom with a glass of cold water. I watched her take a sip and start talking "Good morning Kimberly" She said. I hated it when people called me other than Kim but i decided to tolerate it. " Hey" I watched as she took another sip then did the unexpected -she dumped the water right on graces snoring face. "MOM!" Grace exclaimed causing me and Grace's mom to burst out laughing. " I feel like I'm the parent here" Grace said wiping her face with a towel. "Oops" Her mom said still smiling. I'll admit, Grace's mom can be a little fun walked out the room still chuckling about the event that had just took place. "Get your bikini, we're going to the beach" Grace exclaimed. I sighed. "Since when did we discuss going to the beach?" I questioned searching through my bag for a bikini. " I didn't even pack one" I said. "Here" She passed me one of her bikini's. "You expect me to wear this?" I asked holding it letting it hang on my finger. " Yes, hurry" She said "But-" She cut me off "No buts" She butted in. I rolled my eyes and let out a big huff. "Fine".

When we arrived at the beach i had my cover up on and blanket. I laid the blanket on the sand and began playing with a rubrics cube. " Comon' lets go into the water" Grace said. I didn't really want to go. one, because i'm not the best swimmer and two because i'm really confused about what happened yesterday. I knocked myself upside the head shaking my thoughts loose. " No thanks" I said. Grace frowned. "Ok Kim, what REALLY wrong?" she asked beginning to get more serious. I let out a huff and began talking. "Well yesterday, i went over Jack's to help him with this thing" I paused making sure she was hearing me clearly. She nodded making me continue on. " And well, we started joking around then the next thing i knew my lips were on his" I said. Grace's face, changed expression. And well, it wasn't the expression i was thinking in mind "OMG SHUT UP!" She squealed. I covered my ears. "This is not exciting Grace" I said. Grace tried to cool but she couldn't "That's so cute, i mean your cute and he's hot you would make such pretty baby's" She exclaimed. I put my hand over her mouth. " Grace half of the people here goes to Seaford High, shut up!" I said, taking my hand off once she calmed down. " Ugh, fine but I'm telling you, this is only and once in a lifetime chance" She said. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

Yeah Right..

* * *

**I'M SORRY AGIAIN ND I CANT MAKE ANYMORE PROMISES THAT THE CHAPTERS WILL BE UP SO SOON, I'LL TRY TO HAVE A NEW ONE EVERY WEDNESDAY BECUASE THAT IS THE ONLY DAY I DON'T REALLY DO ANYTHING. BUT NOT THIS WEDNESDAY, JUST NEXT WEDSDAY AND THE WEDNESDAYS AFTER THAT OH AND IT'LL PROBABLY BE SUMMER FOR ME SOON SO I'LL BE DOING THE CHAPTERS REALLY FAST! ;) BYE**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9...YAY :)))**

_**disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it**_

I picked up the sand and let it seep out my fingers. It's a pretty decent day. I continued to examine the beach, I spotted children in the sand making castles, burying each other and playing in the water. I really wish I could be that way still. Not a care in the world just living freely drama-free. How much am i asking for? I looked around some more. There was so many things to do, guys playing beach football, people playing volley-ball, getting ice cream. How am i not enjoying this? Maybe its time to let free, and stop worrying about other things. Being careless and enjoying life while i can. I sat on the blanket and sighed. "Wait up Grace" I got up and ran into the water. Me and Grace splashed at each other a couple of times, and continued swimming. " Want to surf?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow at her " Do you even know how to surf?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and chuckled " Silly Kim, they're having lessons over there" I looked to see a few guys teaching some kids how to surf. "Cute right?" She said. I shrugged my shoulder, then realized, she's not actually talking about the children. I don't really want to but you know what i's about time i start being like Grace. Risky and confident. " Let's go for it" i say, walking up.

When we reached the guys a couple of them whistled at Grace (at least i hope they weren't whistling at me). There was 2 guys, but one kept on staring me. "Need a lesson"said, in a way that made me feel like melting, like the ice-cream was on this day. I stared deep into his green eyes, smiling like i was buzzed. Grace hit me with her arm. " Wake up sister" She whispered so i could hear. " Oh...Uh...Yeah" I said. " I'm Kim and this is Grace" I said still focusing my eyes on his six-pack. " I'm Ethan and this is Kade" He said. I felt a shiver at the sound of his voice. "Well you want a lesson or not" Kade said. I shook my head and answered " Yeah, sorry". Ethan got a surf board and helped me onto it. "Well you want to stay straight and your knees bent" He moved his hands to my waist and that's when i immediately zoned out. I wasn't listening anymore. Did he just touch me?1 I feel like I'm literally dying.

"Hello?" Ethan asked waving his hand in front of my face. My vision was making its way back and i spotted Ethan examing me while i was laid in a beach chair. " What happened?" I asked. "Well, after i was done giving you the instructions, i asked you if wanted to try to surf now and you said yes and a wave ended up crashing into you" He said. " Were you even listening to anything he was saying?" Asked Kade raising an eyebrow. " Uh.. No...Yess?" I said still feeling a little unconscious. Did i really just get that lost into his eyes i ended up almost killing myself? I got up from the chair and looked around. "Where's Grace" I asked. "She went to go get you an icepack" Kade said. "That wave hit you pretty hard" Ethan added. " I'll go see if i can find her and tell her you're ok now" Kade said leaving me alone with Ethan. "You ok?" He ask. I nod my head and answer "Yup, just a little wary eyed" I said getting up. " Well, i'm off the rest of the day so if you'd like to catch some lunch with me" I cut him off. "That would be great, we can go to Kaz's" I suggested. "Sure, should we tell Grace and Kade or invite them to come. "No I'll just text her" I said grabbing my bag, and leaving the beach

Once we were at Kaz's, we sat down and ordered. It turns out Ethan moved her from Canada, and he's part french. "Wow that's so interesting" I said resting my chin on the palm of my hand. "Yeah well, i came here to visit my uncle" He says. I decide to start talking since i was asking him so many questions. " Oh, cool. Well you know my dad used to live in Ontario a few years back" I said. "You don't live with your dad?" He asked. I sighed and shook my head. " Nope, my mom and dad got divorced a long time ago when i was like 5. But they still keep in touch, you know" I said biting my lip, which seemed to make him open a little bit more about himself. "Well me and my dad don't really get along that well" He continued "We had a bit of an argument a while ago, so we kinda stopped talking" I looked up at him and sighed. "Why?" I asked. "he wanted me to continue the whole 'Brewer businessman' Thing" I listened closely and thing processed what i just hear. I tried to speak the words just didn't come out. I felt like as if someone had just muted me. "Wh- Wha- WHAT did you just say?" I asked choking on my words. " my dad's a buisness man" He said. I looked at him and took a big gulp. "No... Your last name" I said still trying to process the words into my system. " Brewer, Ethan Brewer" He addressed making me wide-eyed. I closed my eyes and pinched myself to make sure i still wasn't passed out by the big wave crash.

I can just never get away from the Brewer's can i?

**SORRY THAT IT'S SO SHORT BUT I WAS KINDA TIRED AND THIS BOOK I'M READING IS SO GOOD IT'S LIKE 390 PAGES AND I GOT IT YESTERDAY AND I SWEAR IM GOING TO FINISH IT TODAY I'M LIME ON 171 LOL I FORGOT LOL OFF THE SUBJECT YEAH HOPE YOU LIKE IT**


	10. Chapter 10

**0_o oh god I'm really sorry for the long wait. I feel really bad since I was being lazy ,I apologize. But like this one I had to like cut it short because it was like twice as long as this, or I may just be exaggerating. But yeah I'm sorry. Oh and omgomgomg I loved your reviews like I died reading them especially ****Carla espinoza**** that was so nice! Like I'm so in love with you, and also thank you. **

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It_

The words were mixing around in my head trying to put the pieces together. I looked at him one last time making sure he was serious, and he indeed was. How? What? I don't understand. Jack has a brother or is he his cousin or something? I never really heard Jack talking much about a brother of his, in fact never really heard him really say he had any siblings. At least from what I've seen. Which was only him and his dad, and sometimes I may see his mom. I think she's some kind of work traveler Where she goes to different States sometimes. My eyebrows raise and try to evaluate a resemblance but I can't get it. He has green eyes, which Jack doesn't. Instead Jack has brown Carmel eyes that look like the inside of milky way, they make you feel as if you're dying but in a peaceful way. Enough gooing over Jack's eyes, and lets start focusing on the real problem. "Wait.." I pause. "So do have like a sibling or something that lives here?" I ask, hoping i wouldn't sound to stalkerish. Or as if I'm being nosy. " Well, I do have a step brother, and he lives here" He says playing with his food. " Oh, well i happen to have a...fr" I pause for a moment and think to myself. is jack really my friend? Nor is he really anything to me except the annoying boy next door "Person" I say, and I continued to talk " Who in fact lives next door to me, and he has the same last name" I say trying to be as calm as i can. "His name?" He ask. "Jack" I say, causing him to blink a little. "Jack?!" He exclaims. I look at him and roll my eyes, did he really need to yell that loud as if I'm not right in front of his face. "Yes Ja-" I was cut off by Ethan getting up and making his over to the front door of the shop. "What are you do-" I turned around and spotted Jack at the door. I take my menu and try to hide myself. "So who's the hot chick your on the date with, again?" He questions. Ethan walks toward the table "Right here" He says pointing to me and letting jack sit down on the other side of the table with him." This is she" he says. I know he was expecting me to put down the menu or say hello or something but I really struggled to even say hi. I let out a simple wave of my hand and started to look back on my menu (at least i was pretending too) "She's the shy type" Jack says to Ethan. "I like" He says causing me to throw up in my mouth a little. "Put your menu down we've already ordered" Ethan snatched the menu away from me causing me to see face to face with jack. "Kim!?" Jack yells in disgust. " Jack" i reply back with the same snarl. " oh, so you too know each other" Ethan says taking a bite of his sandwich. "Yeah, we do" Jack says stretching the 'do' and letting in die. I think he just remember what happen the last time were face to face with each other **(see what I did there). **" Oh well ummm i gotta go" I say grabbing my bag about to leave. "But Jack just got here, i want to know more about how you guys know each other" I pause and sigh." I'd like to know how you two know each other" I said in my head. I sat back down and sighed. "We go to school together at Seaford High" I say. I hope this enough info to get him off my back. "Well Kim it's nice to see you again it's been like a week since i saw you" He says. "Well i thought it would be better if we kept our distance for a while you know since we..." I had forgotten Ethan was right there and i stopped talking. "Since you what?" Ethan asked curiously. "Yeah Kim, since we what?" Jack asked.

Jacks P.O.V

I looked at Kim and waited for an answer. I was sick of us acting like it was a secret. It's really nothing to be ashamed off. People kiss. People move on. People grow up. Forget about you, And get married to the guy you hated in high school. It happens in all the movies. "Excuse me i need to go to the Ladies room" Kim says heading towards the rest room. " Me too" I say, pretending that i actually had to go. When i was heading towards the bathroom, someone yanked me by my shirt "What do you think you're doing?!" Kim whisper-shouted. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. " I'm just having a delightful day with my step brother, what about you?" I say sarcastically which seems to make her more angry. "Step brother?!" She says, as if is impossible. "he's way too hot to be your sibling" She says. I look at her and half-smile. "That's not what you were saying when you where making out with me in my bedroom" I say smirking. "What? Making out it was only like 3 seconds and don't even think of it that way!" She whispered. "Oh yeah, i know you dream about me Kim" I said in a seduceful way trying to make her uncomfortable. "Uh.. No, The only dreams i have about you are nightmares" I roll my eyes and continue talking. "Ok look ,Kim stop trying to play it off like it didn't happen" I said. Kim raised her eyebrow confused. "Play what off exactly?" She asked curious. "The whole kiss thing" I say. Causing her to flinch a little. "Jack, i actually need to tell you something about that" She says. I was nearly shocked, that she wouldn't deny it again. "That can't happen again, i made this promise to myself that it wouldn't so please" I cut her off "Stay away from you?" I insist a little heated. "You know what Kim how about we both just move on from it. Instead of trying to hide it, it honestly meant nothing to me, and if it meant nothing to you. Then why try to hide. it. Just forget about. It's no big deal" I shout talking a breath, from what i just said. I could see her get a little hurt, and her attitude change. "Forget about it?" She ask, still trying to not tear up. "Jack, in the real world we don't just forget about kissing people. I don't know what fantasy world you are thinking of but I'm not going to stick around and let it sink into your head." She said walking away. I'm confused. She's the one who didn't want to talk about for talking about it, I'm the bad guy? This just doesn't add.

Kim's P.O.V

I made my way out from the bathroom and wiped some of the wetness from my eyes. . "Wow, the longest trip I've ever seen to the bathroom". Ethan says. "Yeah i actually got a call from my mom and i should be heading home, besides Grace is worrying about me so yeah, I gotta go" I took out a piece of paper and wrote my number on it. "Here call me sometime"

**ROFL I wont make Kim and Ethan fall in love or anything... Because like we all know who Kim belongs with...I hope**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for any grammar errors or if something doesn't make sense. I'm willing to answer any questions you have regarding this chapter or any others.**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It_

**Kim's P.O.V**  
It's been several weeks since me and Jack talked. I hate to say it but i think i actually... Miss him. Yeah I know right? surprises me too. I've tried texting him once or twice but, he's never really answered. All he's said is "I'm busy" or "Can't talk". I'm starting to feel he's avoiding me. I decided to go over his house and talk to him for a while.  
**Jacks P.O.V**  
"NO NO NO! HELP!" Me and Ethan continued playing video games all day. " Thanks a lot dude" Ethan said. I rolled my eyes. " Another game?" I ask. "Yeah sure."  
We were a couple of minutes into the game until my mom came knocking on my door. "Jack someone is here for you" She said directing her eyes towards the person beside her. Kim. "Uhhh... How long have you been here?" I asked leaning on my door. " Oh for a couple of minutes. I was talking to your mom" She said. Causing my eye to grow wider. "Oh god mom, not the pictures?" I ask causing my mom to let out a little chuckle. "By the way your baby butt was so adorable" Kim says. I give myself a facepalm, while Kim and my mom continued laughing. "Well I'll be downstairs if you need me"My mom said making her way downstairs and giving a wink at me before taking her first step down. "So... What are you doing here". I ask Kim. " Are you going to invite me in your room?" She asks. I look in my room and notice Ethan is there. Oh great if I invite her in I'll Ethan and Kim flirting again... Pshhh not that I care or anything. "Uh, how about we talk outside on he porch?" I ask trying not to sound too pushy, because Kim sure loves doing the opposite of what i tell her. "Why?" She asks. "because you remember what happened last time we were in here" I said trying to sound more convincing. "What?" Ethan buts in out of nowhere. "Nothing" Me and Kim both say at the same time.  
**Kim's P.O.V**  
Trying to avoid any further questions i changed the subject. " So Ethan what are you doing here?" I ask changing the subject quickly. " Oh just playing Call of Duty with,Jack...Uhh you?" He ask. "Oh i was just wanting to hang with Jack, you know... Since were friends and all" I say my voice rasing in different pitches every two words. "Right..." Ethan says sitting back down in the chair. "Ehhhh... Come in" Jack says fully opening the door now. I sat on the bed and watched them play for a while, but i couldn't help but talk. "Hey how about we all hangout over Grace's. You guys can bring Kade, Jerry and Milton. And we'll bring Tiffany, Jessica and Carly. To be honest i wasn't even friends with any of the people i named. Like i said. My only friend was probably on Grace. Jack and Ethan exchanged looks. "Sure..." They both said. I gave a small smile and headed out the door.

**At Grace's**

Once everyone arrived we immediately went outside, where grace started a bonfire. We all sat in chairs around the fire. Talking and telling jokes. " Ok how about we play truth or dare!?" Tiffany squealed. Everyone agreed. " Ok lets see who's first". We started out with Kade. "How many people have you dated in the past 2 years" Jessica asked. Grace raised an eyebrow and seemed to be very interested in what he was going to say. " Four" He said. "I Guess that's a fair amount" Grace said. Next I got to dare Grace. " i dare you to... Jump in the pool, in that outfit" I said pointing at the dress she was wearing. "OMG NO! THIS DRESS IS DESIGNER SWEETIE" She yelled. " You said dare.." I laughed and waited for her to agree. "Fine" She jumped in the pool and we all burst out laughing. Once Grace out the pool we moved on to the nest person, Ethan. Ethan chose truth, and i didn't blame him after seeing what Grace had done. " Who are you currently crushing on at the moment?" Grace asked. All the girls... And even guys looked interested. except Jack of course. "Uhh... Well actually i kinda have a crush on...K-K-KHOLE KARDASHIAN!" He said. I raised an eyebrow. "I said Crush not celebrity crush..." Grace said. "Uhh.. Kim." Everyone was surprised at what he said. I was kinda hoping he meant Kim Kardashian at the moment. But nope he's a celebrity too... It was silent for a moment until Jack decided to give Milton a dare. " I dare you too... Kiss Tiffany" Milton and Tiffany's reaction were the exact opposite. "EWWWW NO!" Tiffany screamed. We all laughed. " A dare is a dare " Jack said winking at Tiffany. Milton and Tiffany shared a short one second quick kiss. Now it was my turn.. "Truth or dare Kim" Tiffany asked. Me and Tiffany aren't exactly the best friends so i knew she had something sneaky up her sleeve. " Truth" I said taking a deep breath. She began to open her mouth. Here it comes..I thought. All eyes remained focused on me  
"Who was the last person you kissed?"

_To be continued..._

**I'm working on the next couple of chapters so i can hurry and post them quickly...**

**I know it's been like forever and im sorry, I have no excuse so all i can do is apologize ;(**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys. I'm really sorry for the long long LONG wait, and i can't really blame anyone for getting angry or upset at me. So again .. I apologize. But anyway here's the new chapter and i really hope you like it. Also before you start reading i want to thank you for all the great reviews you guys give me, and i want you to know how much i really do appreciate it**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It**

The question had sent shivers through my spine , and I stayed thinking for a long moment. What am I suppose to say? Am I just suppose to just let myself break Ethan's heart by telling him that the last person i kissed was his brother,or was I suppose to just lie and pretend I hadn't kissed Jack and go on my whole life thinking of how I could've told him. I opened my to speak- but i couldn't. Why? because I didn't want to say it even more than I wanted to remember it. It was mistake. A mistake that wouldn't happen again. I was hoping Ethan would understand that if I said it. Plus, it wasn't even me who kissed him. HE KISSED ME. I couldn't help but notice the silence between everyone. You could literally hear the crickets, which pressured me even more. " I-" I began to speak, but trailed off again and started looking at the ground. "Jack was the last person I kissed" I said. My tone very guilty, not willing to look at anyone. Especially, Ethan.

You could tell everyone was a little surprised by my answer. Even jack- He'd must've thought i would probably make up something, or try to get myself out of it. But it wasn't really worth it. As much as i knew, I didn't really care anymore. I knew either by telling or not telling Ethan i was still hurting him. I was playing him. I was messing with his feelings, just like Kaleb played with mine- and how he's probably playing with Grace.

Once i finally removed my eyes from the ground , i looked up at Ethan. I couldn't really help but see how hurt he was. In fact, i don't blame him. I would be hurt too if my boyfriend was toying with my sister. But, then again I'm not his girlfriend- And that's what he needs to realize. "Ethan I'm So Sor-" I was cut off by Ethan getting up and leaving. Just as I was going to go after him and apologize, i figured i had done enough. If anything he'd probably never want to see my face again , and i again, i really couldn't blame him.

I looked up to see everyone eyeing me like, i was some type of animal.I could tell hey were all more focused on the person i kissed , rather than the person i hurt. " I think its time for everyone to go" Grace butted in. I looked down at the ground again and felt the sense of guilt in my stomach, after what i had done to Ethan .I couldn't help but agree.

-2 weeks later-

Ever since the group outing at Grace's house, I hadn't talked to Ethan... Nor Jack. I felt as if Jack was somehow angry at me too for admitting that i kissed him. which i didn't know why because, he was the main meaning of all of this. Which again confused me because he was the one pressuring me to tell Ethan. But i am choosing to ignore it for now.

Speaking of ignoring,my mom had come back home, a couple of weeks ago. She seems a little different now. She's been kind of ignoring me too. Like something is wrong. She's always doing things for work and basically plain out ignoring I think it's the wedding. My dad's getting married now and i think she's missing him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom" I entered my house after a long day of school. Still no one was talking to me and Grace went to Europe with her dad. So i basically had no friends. I would sometimes try to comfort myself with a book but I'd just end up having to read the same line over and over because my thoughts always would come back to me and How things would've been different, If i would've just lied. How things would go back to normal.

i wanted to tell my mom about all of this. The kiss, Ethan- How i feel. But she is just being I hate to admit it but i miss her. Her and her jokes that made no sense,and her always pulling me to do something. I didn't realize how much i missed her until now.

"Mom, you here?" I asked, making my way up the stairs to her bedroom. I looked around for any sign of her, but i didn't sense one. " Ok... I guess you're not here...Again" I said under my breath. Flopping myself down on her bed, I couldn't help but think of how i used to flop on her bed all the time when i was younger. I would always spend time in here with my dad and mom. Being the only child and all, they were kind of the only people i had around me at the time. I was kind of a loner when i was a child. I sat on the bed and smiled. I remembered when my dad used to tickle me, and I'd fall of the bed and laughter. I remember all the times i came in here just to annoy my parents- And the times when i was scared of the dark i cuddled with my mom and dad. I shook the thoughts off, still smiling looking around. Memories flashed all around looking at everything. I came over to my moms desk and looked at the mail. It was full of bills and mail from my mom's job. I looked through them and spotted an open letter. The card inside read " You're invited" With a bunch of confetti and exclamation points, and worst of all- Wedding bells. I knew what it was. It was the invitation to my dad's wedding. I'd thought we got this in the mail a while ago. I couldn't help but notice how hurt my mother must've been reading the card. Just to think the person she once married-Is now getting married again, to another woman, other than herself. Maybe this was the reason she was being so distant. She didn't want me to be hurt. Hurt because she was hurt. She didn't want me to know how upset she was about it. Because she'd thought I'd be upset too.

I flipped through the mails some more and found another letter from Scarlett. Saying "It's a boy!". My eyes grew wide when i read it. I hadn't even congratulated them on their baby boy,and that is because i didn't know. This letter had to be recent. Why was my mother not telling me these things. These important things. Now Scarlett and my dad probably think I'm rude. Even though i had already congratulated them on their wedding, and i knew that Scarlett was pregnant. I think it would be nice to congratulate on the gender too. I flipped through the mail some more trying to ignore how angry i was. I stopped til' i found a letter from Gladys Bargers. Gladys Bargers was my mom's Rehabilitation had helped My mom when My mom had a drinking problem a couple of years ago and Gladys was the one who helped her throughout it.

I couldn't help but think to myself that my mom had started back drinking again. If she had i would be more disappointed in her than angry. I thought she was better than this. I thought we were over this. I couldn't help but hold in the tears. Not crying was my only option. My only option to feel a bit of ok. My only option to not just fall apart. I had lost my friends. Lost Ethan, Lost Jack, Lost Grace, Lost my Dad and now my mom. What am i suppose to do now. No one wants to talk to me- Let alone comfort me. I sat back into the bed putting my knees to my chest. I couldn't help it anymore, and I let one go. One tear. One tear that lead to a million tears rolling from my cheeks to my sweater and then to the sheets. At that moment i didn't want my mom, I didn't want my dad, nor Grace nor Ethan. I wanted Jack.

**I really hope you guys like the chapter, because this is kind of my favorite chapter so far. Because i think Kim really finds herself and what she wants. But lets just see if she can get it ;). Also i wanted this chapter to help you get more of a capture of kim's life and next chapter will be more like this Also. but anyway VMA'S is tonight if you know what that is and I might not be able to post later tonight. But I'll try.**

**-xoxo pancakepizza**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Okay well i wanted to thank you guys for the awesome reviews i got the other day and today. I loved reading them and I'm really happy with some of the ideas you guys gave me. I'm also really happy that you guys liked the chapter , because i thought you wouldn't due to the no kick moments and I tried to make one at the end of the chapter. But if you love kick I'm pretty sure you'll love this chapter. Because i have to admit, i loved it too. I actually finished writing this chapter and also the next one so I'll be posting chapter 13 around tomorrow at like 6/7 eastern time. Anywa, hope you like the chapter and sorry for the long A/N**

**Also i DO NOT own ****_Kickin It'_**

**Kim's P.O.V**

I continued to sob, until i wasn't able to sob anymore. As much as i wanted to i couldn't. I couldn't because i hadn't lost hope for myself. Let alone, my mom, or anyone i knew. It was true though. I wanted Jack. I wanted him to whisper in my ear that everything was ok. I wanted to feel that thing we had between each other. the love/hate thing. the thing that made us opposites, come so close together. Then connect. But, I didn't think it would happen. I feel as if talking to anyone, I was hurting them. I feel as if I'm some type of curse. A curse that ruins everything, If you communicate with it. I felt myself attempt to burst out in tears again. But i wouldn't dare to let it come out again.

I made my way to my room, and went to my mirror. my mascara was leaking from my face and I looked like a hot mess. Usually in the movies, the girl would either take some scissors and cut herself, or maybe even her hair- Or try to kill herself. But i wasn't about to do that. What i was about to do is scream. Scream what i really feel. The pain i had held in my whole life. The pain I hid when my mom and dad signed those divorce papers, the pain i had when i let myself kiss Jack, The pain i had when i told Ethan about it, The pain i felt when my best friend kissed my ex-bofriend. I screamed all of it out my system- And i couldn't deny the sense of relief right after it. But the joy ended somehow. I went from laughing to crying to falling on the floor and ended right back in the position i was earlier. It took me too long to realize but i now know what i am. I am broken.

I heard some knocks on the door in my room that lead outside to my balcony. "Kim, Kim are you ok?" A voice yelled out. I got up and went to the door- And i couldn't help but bury myself into his arms. It was Jack. I could tell he kind of took it by surprise. Besides, not many girls run into his arms on a daily basis.

**No one's P.O.V**  
It took him a while to take in her position on him. She had her harms wrapped around his neck and her face buried into his shoulders. He wrapped his hands around her waist. Comforting her. The hairs on his neck had stuck up when she grabbed on to the back of his neck. Then out of surprise she crashed her lips into his. While playing with his hair. She deepened the kiss and it became more contact within the two. They went from kissing to basically full on making out. She began to take of her sweater, then Jack had the feeling he needed to stop this from happening. " I-" He tried to talk but Kim's lips kept crashing into his lips over and over, he couldn't help but kiss her back. It was too tempting. " Kim, I can't" He breathed out. But she continued to kiss his neck. " Kim STOP!" He yelled out. Which made her stop. "I can't do this" He said. " Do what?" She asked, with a confused expression. "I can't take advantage of you like this, I mean. Comon' now you are so unstable and this is not for you" He said. "I'm not for you" He added taking a lot of force to say it. She paused and **looked** at him for a moment. "Jack, I don't care, I just want to feel loved again, I just want someone to love me and care for me and the only person i can think of is you" She said. "You Jack" She said again making him wince back. She began to burst out into tears again. Falling back into his arms. "Kim i-" He stopped himself from saying it. One because he didn't think he absolutely felt it and Two because it's not right to say it. "I think you should rest for a while" He said. Looking into her eyes. She struggled to take it in. "Ok" She said gaining her voice again. " I'm sorry" She apologized. "It's just my mom- She's back drinking again and my dad's getting married and having a baby and Ethan and You..." She stopped talking. "You were thinking about me?" he asked in shock. She sighed " I know It's stupid but..." He cut her off. " No I think about you too" He said. She looked up at him. There was a silence and It looked like they were going to kiss again until Jack pulled away. " Well I just want you to know I'm not mad at you" He said. It was really awkward for the both of them. "I'm starting to think my mom didn't really go on a business trip for 2 weeks. "What do you mean?" He asked. "She went back to rehab, she had this drinking problem when i was younger, and she would drink almost everyday. My dad would always tell her to stop and i would have to spend time over my Aunt's or even Grace's some nights. That partially thee reason her and my dad got divorced" I continued. "When my mom said she wanted full custody of me after the divorce she was told she had to go to rehab, so then she went. Meanwhile, I lived with my dad or even sometimes, i would spend time with Grace" I smiled back the memory of us as kids playing around outside. " When my mom was out of rehab she was back to normal, and she was herself again. Kinda, like she was when ou came over that day" She reminded the smile on her face. "My mom was still in love with my dad at the time and she started acting different again i was 12 around that time, and she was acting the same as she is now and she started drinking again. But she stopped when Gladys came and gave her this long lecture about drinking, Gladys told me to contact her anytime my mother started acting like this again, and today she was acting like that again. But she had already contacted Gladys herself. Which makes me thinks he WANTED help. She wanted to be a great mother. And i respect her for that. But why did she do it in the first place" Once she was finished he looked at her.

"I can't assure you that everything's going to be ok, but i can assure you that i'll be with you no matter what and I'll stand by you no matter what" He said She closed her eyes and smiled. He was the only person who could make her feel this was after a complete meltdown. She felt something she hadn't felt in a long time-And they both hoped it wasn't love.

**LOL I DON'T KNOW WHY I MADE THE WORD 'LOOKED' BOLD LOLOLOL IT WAS A MISTAKE AND SORRY FOR ANY MISPELLING AND STUFF BECAUSE I DIDN'T REALLY PROOF READ THAT MUCH BECAUSE I WAS BEING VERY LAZY TODAY WITH MY REVISING/EDITING. LOLOL ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OH AND I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE KICK IN HERE**


End file.
